Ranma of Jurai!
by Frost99lives
Summary: One of Washu's Creations decides that Ranma would make a good lifr-partner.
1. Default Chapter

Ranma of Jurai

Disclamer: I don't own Ranma or Tenchi(I wish I did, but I don't). The idea for this fanfiction on the other hand, is mine.

"person talking"

Ranma's Juraian Tree, Ran-oh talking

Juraian tree talking

Chapter 1

Deep inside Washu's lab, was an area that held a project Washu had been working on ever since Kagato

had been killed in battle with Tenchi. A spaceship that combined Juraian Spaceship Trees with

Cabbit-ships. That ship had woken up just after Washu had left her lab to join the rest of the family.

The ship felt drawn to someone, which was not it's creater Washu, or anyone in the Masaki house. This

is why it was flying towards Nerima, Japan. The ship had not yet formed it's spaceship form, but appeared

to be a six foot sphere, that looked like it was made of wood. When it had first awakened, it had coped

all of Washu's files. After that, the ship had traveled around Washu's lab and absorbed offence and

defence devices Washu had made. Next, the ship went through and absorbed certain parts from the

remains of Kagato's altured spaceship, Soja. The ship had also absorbed a few other devices, among which,

had been the back-ups for some stealth and cloaking systems that Washu had made for and instaled into

Ryo-ohki's spaceship mode. Next, the ship had left the lab, which was when Washu,who had been eating

lunch at the time, learned about the ship moving around by itself. Once it was outside the lab of it's

creater, the ship flew into space where it moved to the area that the Soja had been destroyed. There, it

found more of Soja's remains, plus the remain of the chunk of Ryo-ohki's spaceship form that had held the

living area of Ayeka's space tree ship. The ship then returned to earth after absorbing the pieces of

Juraian and Cabbit spaceships. Once back on Earth, the ship had absorbed the spaceship parts under the

lake infront of the Masaki house. After all of that, the ship flown off to fallow the spiritual pull

that had brought it to this point. There! The ship had found the person it had felt a conection to ever

since it had been born/made. Now, all it had to do was join with it's mind and soul with that of it's

partner!

Ranma was training in the back yard of his mother's house. It had been almaot a year since the fight with Saffuron and the wedding disaster. The NWC had backed off after the wedding, for about two days and had then started causing trouble again. Ranma had gotten his mother, Nodoka, toset up some rules. None of the NWC were allowed near and/or in the Saotome House and Property. On weekends and during the summer, Ranma lived with his mother and trained in the kendo and kempo martial arts styles of his mother's clan, The Saotme Family. Which is why Ranma was holding a bokken at the moment. Ranma stopped moving and looked down at his clothes. Two layered pants, two layered shirt, a pair of ankle high boots, a vest, and a sash. That was the 'traditional' garments worn by men of the Saotome Clan. Ranma thought it odd, that the pants had a belt built into the waistband, but he did think he looked good in the outfit. Ranma had even bathed and put on clean underwear before dressing in these clothes. That Ranma had done so, was because his mother had said to him, "Son, you can get used to wearing the traditional garments of the Saotome Clan's men, or you can wear the garments traditionaly worn by the WOMEN of the Saotome Clan." Ranma had made his choice right then. "No way am I going to learn to going to be Mom's daughter," said Ranma as he remembered what Nodoka had told him. As Ranma walked out into the backyard, he heard a noise above him. Ranma looked up just in time to see a six foot sphere hit him with a beam of light.

The ship flew up into space once it's chosen partner was asleep in the energy bubble. As the ship moved someplace where it would not be seen by anyone from earth, it started the bonding process. First, it searched through Ranma's mind, body, and soul. It took the ship four hours to find and correct all of the varios kinds of damage done to Ranma through-out his life. The ship also remove the parts of Ranma DNA and 'essence' that came from Genma, then replaceing those parts with those of a member of Jurai's Royal Family. The Ship chose to leave the parts and traits that came from Nodoka, they were the dominant traits/parts anyway, they were where Ranma's 'good traits' came from. The neko-ken had also been removed, and the place where it had been in his mind had been healed. That inturn, had allowed Ranma's mind to mature and fully absorb the knowledge his mind had been exposed to over the years. The ship discovered that Ranma had a photographic memory, but it had been slowed down by the mental damage caused by the neko-ken. With the healing process done, Ranma's ki was fully fused with his new Juraian energy. While all of this had been happening, the ship had completed it's transformation into a Juraian Spaceship Tree. The ship began talking to Ranma as it cleated new clothing for him, and finished small changes based on Ranma's Personal likes and dislikes. The last step, before the ship woke Ranma up, was to form Ranma's Juraian Key. Ranma's Key came in three pieces, an amulet and a pair of wrist bracers. Each part gave Ranma diffrent abilities, the fact that one of the abilities was complete control of his curse, made Ranma happy. When put together, the three parts gave him all the standard powers of a normal Juraian Key. In order to keep Ranma from losing any part of his Key, the ship had fused all three parts into Ranma's body.

Once the Juraian Key was put in place, energy 'roots' merged into Ranma's mind and soul. Just before Ranma' awoke, the ship told him the name it had chosen for itself, Ran-oh.

Ranma awoke and looked around the comand area of his Juraian ship. Turning around, Ranma smiled at the

Space Tree that was the mind of his ship. Ranma looked at his reborn/remade body. He was about 6'1",

and Ranma was wearing a fusion of clothing worn by men of the Juraian Royal family and the formal,

samarai's kimono/hakuma styled menswear of the Saotome family. Turning back to his Space Tree, Ranma spoke

to the tree. "What do I call you anyway?" You can call me Ran-oh, said a voice in Ranma's mind. Said

voice, sounded both male and female at the same time.

I have one more gift to give you right Ranma said Ran-oh, I made this sword for you, I named it

'Ran-ken, the Grandmaster Key'.

All you must do, is to reach out, take hold of the hilt, and pull the sword out.

"Ok," said Ranma as he reached his hand out and grabbed the Ran-ken's hilt. Lightning arced out over his hand, but Ranma gritted his teeth and pulled his new sword. Ranma didn't know it, but the Ran-ken's blade was about as long as the Tenchi-ken's blade, yet slightly wider.

Four hours later...

He looked around his bedroom onboard the Ran-oh's living area. Ranma then yawned, before pulling the bedsheats over him and going to sleep. As Ranma went to sleep, Ran-oh contacted Lady Tsunami in the Astral Plane, and spoke to her about regestering Ranma and itself as Juraian prince and Spaceship Tree.

Smiling, Tsunami welcomed them to Jurai's Royal Family.

On planet Jurai, new information was added to the Royal Family's arcives.

Lady Funaho, queen of Jurai, read a scroll that a guard had given to her. When she was done, Lady Funaho rushed to so the scroll to her husband Azusa, the king of Jurai, and Lady Misaki, her co-wife/queen. Soon after that, The Royal family was heading towards plant Earth onboard the Juraian flagship, The Throne.

Onboard a Juraian ship named Mikagami, Lady Seto ordered her ship to change it's heading towards the Solar System. There was a new member of the Jurai's Royal Family, and she should meet him as soon as posible.

Onboard the Ran-oh, a new Juraian prince shivered in his sleep.

Well that's it for chap one. Also, members of Jurai'a Royal Family will soon be coming to meet Ranma.

Some of them will princesses or other girls who want to meet and/or get Ranma's hand in marrage. Especially, when they learn that Ranma has the same, if not a better chance to become the next king of Jurai. That is, once it is known whose Juraian blood was given to Ranma.

I going to take suggestions on some girls who become interested in 'Prince Ranma'. So if you can give me information about a girl you would like to go after Ranma. If she's a Juraian princess, also give me a name for her ship.

Frost99lives is saying good-bye for now.


	2. Chapter Two

Ranma of Jurai!

Standard Disclaimer goes here.

"person talking"

Ranma's Juraian Tree, Ran-oh talking

Juraian tree talking

Chapter 2

Ranma sat on a bench in the garden out behind Nodoka Saotome's house. Ranma frowned as he thought about the knowledge Ran-oh had placed into Ranma's mind. He had all that fighting knowledge in his head, yet he couldn't use it. The Juraian Marital Arts Styles were buried deep inside Ranma's sub-conscious mind. Ran-oh had told Ranma that she would be unable to transform into either of her spaceship forms anytime in the near future. Sighing to himself, Ranma turned his thoughts to what had happened over the coarse of time he got back. In the week since he had returned, he found that he still had to deal with all the idiots of Nerima.

Start Flashback

Before moving out from behind the moon, Ran-oh had changed form. Ranma had asked about it, and Ran-oh said that the new mode was her stealth mode. Once down on Earth, Ranma had been transported to the surface. Turning around, he was able to see Ran-oh's Stealth mode before she change form again. Ran-oh's new form was about the size of a housecat, and looked to be a cross between a cat and a fox.

Upon arriving at the Tendou Household, Ranma had been met at the front door by Kasumi. She had welcomed him back and given him a cup of tea. When he asked, Kasumi told Ranma that the fathers were old drinking, Akane and Nabiki were at school, And the rest of the NWC were off somewhere. When school let out, the two younger Tendou sisters returned home. Shortly after they arrived, the rest of the rivals and fiancées had shown up. All of them had tried to force Ranma to tell them what he had been doing, and to make him do what they each wanted him to.

Genma and Soun had insulted Ranma's honor, attacked him, and demanded that he marry Akane and combine the Schools. Kuno had ordered Ranma to release Akane and The Pig-tailed Goddess. Kodachi, Ukyo, and Shampoo had commanded him to tell them where he had been, and accused him of cheating on them. Ryouga and Mousse had attacked him for making the girls upset. Happosai had thrown a pail of cold water at him and told Ranma to put on the lingerie that the old pervert had pulled out. Akane had called Ranma a lying, cheating, perverted, jerk, them screamed "Ranma no Baka" and swung her Mallet-sama at his head.

None of the attacks hit the intended target though, as a barrier appeared around Ranma. Those who didn't use their brains, meaning just about everybody in the Nerima Wrecking Crew, simply kept hitting at Ranma when he didn't go 'crunch'. As this was happening, out of the corner of his eye, Ranma spotted Nabiki staring at something near his waist. Glancing down, Ranma sow his Ran-ken glowing slightly. Akane, Kuno, Ryouga, Mousse, Genma, and Soun kept up their attack until they were stopped by Kasumi saying it was dinnertime.

"Oh my, what happened to Grandfather Happosai?" asked Kasumi.

Everyone glanced at the floor, where Happosai was twitching, with electricity sparking over him every few seconds. Wasting no time at all, moronic duo, aliases Genma and Soun, bound the 300+ pervert in warded chains, stuffed the bundle in a large crate full of sweaty men's underwear and ran off to the post office.

"Yay, we'll finally be rid of the Master Tendou!"

"Right you are, Saotome, at last we'll be free!"

"When we get back we'll hold a wedding."

"That's the perfect way to celebrate the Master leaving forever Saotome!"

"Right you are Tendou!"

"You'd think they'd learn by now," said Ranma, "every time get rid of the old freak, he just comes back". "Oh yes," Kasumi nodded as she finished setting the table, "he should be back in about a week." What's with the glowing stick Saotome?" asked Nabiki. "What do you means Nabiki?" asked Ranma nervously as he tried to hide the Ran-ken under his shirt.

"Just the one you're shoving into your shirt," answered the middle Tendou daughter.

At this, everyone in the room looked towards where Ranma held the Ran-ken under his shirt. The rivals started looking for a way to use the fact that Ranma was trying to hide something, as an excuse to attack him. Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi spoke up.

"You'll show your cute fiancée what you've got, won't you Ranchan?"

"Arien should no hide things from Amazon wife."

"OHOHOHOH Ranma-sama will only show his treasure to his Kodachi-chan OHOHOH!"

"I bet it's something perverted!"

Ranma developed a sweat-drop at the recent comments. Nabiki leaned over to Ranma, "If you give me what your hiding there, I'll get you out of this Ranma." Ranma looked at Nabiki's smug look as she held out her hand. Now, Ranma's attitude and personality were the same as they were before Ran-oh healed him. The thing was, that Ranma no longer had any brain damage to keep him from thinking things through.

"Nabiki, why would you think that I'd just give you something of mine," asked Ranma loudly "you say you'll only help me if I give you one of the few things I own." Hearing this, the people in the room turned to listen. "Even if I gave you this," Continued Ranma "all you'd do is say something that would start a fight that would end with me getting smashed ion my head by Akane's mallet." With that said, Ranma thanked Kasumi for the tea, collected his things, and left to return to his mother's house.

end flashback

Ranma sighed again before he returned to his meditation. He may have gotten more power, but Ranma still had to retrain himself in order to gain full control his Jurai powered ki.

Yosho, alias Kashuhito Masaki, re-read the message from his mother, Funaho. Juraian Emperor Azusa, Yosho's father, along with the Emperor's two wives, was coming to Earth. It seemed there was a Juraian prince that suddenly appeared on the planet. Lady Funaho expected Yosho to find this prince before the Royal Family arrived on Earth. To make things worse, it seemed Washu had made a hybrid Juraian Spaceship Tree. The tree had somehow escaped from Washu's laboratory, without Washu being alerted about it. Washu had been very upset for the last three weeks, because she was unable to track the ship after it vanished above the Nerima district.

Now it seemed, there was a Juraian prince here on Earth that they didn't know about. ' How does Mother expect me to find this Juraian, when I didn't know he was on this planet in the first place? ' thought Kashuhito as he shakes his head.

Back to Washu, Kashuhito couldn't help but recall Washu saying she wouldn't make any more ships, which could bypass Jurai's defenses. Yet from what the redhead had been grumbling, she had made a Juraian Spaceship Tree/Cabbit Ship hybrid. Washu had been looking for the ship she made, for most these past three weeks. She stopped only to eat and sleep. Washu had also revealed that several of her inventions, had vanished with the hybrid spaceship.

So, Washu was in her lab. Ayeka and Ryoko were doing what they normally did.(Outside the window, behind Kashuhito, Ayeka and Ryoko flew by blasting each other.)

Tenchi was at school, and Mihoshi had been called back to Galaxy Police headquarters. Sasami was most likely near the kitchen or her room. Now Kashuhito had to find a Juraian, who was somewhere on this planet. He has to do it before the Royal Family arrived on Earth, or he'd be in trouble with his mother. Kasuhito shuttered, remembering the last time he, as Yosho, had made Lady Funaho angry.

Akane shattering blacks in her family's dojo. "First that perverted jerk runs away three weeks," fumed Akane "Then he comes back and hides stuff!" Aura blazing, Akane pulled out her mallet, turned, and swung it at a practice dummy with a black, pig-tailed wig.

"RANMA NO BAKA!" "How dare that pervert run away again," Screamed the short tempered girl, "He belongs to me, and when I get my hands on him..I'll..."

Akane never got to finish, as she turned to look at the glowing form of an angry Nodoka.

"My son does not belong to you, you brat!" Nodoka all but growled, "Ranma is his own person and I will no longer allow your engagement to him!" With that said, Nodoka

turned and stormed out of the Tendou Dojo.

"How dare she claim to own my son," Fumed Nodoka, "If that brat thinks that I'll allow her in my clan, she's also a fool!" Nodoka Saotome was returning to her house.

Her son had returned after being gone for two weeks. After he came back, he told her that he needed some more time to train. At first, Nodoka was upset that Ranma seemed to care more about his training then he did about his mother's feelings. But Ranma had assured Nodoka that it was necessary to do this.

"Besides, that new little friend of his, Ran-oh, has been keeping me company while Ranma trains," said Nodoka with a smile.

On board The Throne, Azusa looked over the report in his hands. The report was a DNA scan of the Juraian prince that was now on Earth. He didn't know how it had happened. "This turn of events is going to cause some problems when the public finds out who this boy's father is," Azusa said, "How am I going to explain this to Fanaho and Misaki?"

Aboard the Mikigami, Lady Seto had already read the same report as Azusa. She set down the report and spoke to the crew of her ship,"As you know, there is another member of the Royal family living on planet Earth," Seto continued, "I will give Azusa a chance to handle this for now." Lady Seto then got a grin as a new thought formed in her mind.

"I bet Azusa will be sleeping on the couch for a month, at lest once Funaho and Misaki find out who the boy's father is!" Lady Seto's smile broke as she began laughing insanely.

Ukyo was running the Ucchans as she smiled, "my Ranchan is finally back!"

"Ariren come back to wife!" giggled Shampoo as she waited tables at the Nekohaten.

Ranma looked in the bathroom mirror one last time before he left to go pack his bags. He had to wonder why his hair now had purple highlight in it. As he went to his room, Ranma knew that he had to hurry and finish packing his things. It seemed that his mother like to visit a temple in the mountains every year. Ranma and his mother would be heading to the shrine as soon as she got back from the Tendou's. His mother had already packed, and Ranma just had to get the last of his clothes into his backpack.

a hour later...

Once Nodoka got back, she and Ranma grabbed their stuff and headed to the train station. They had a quiet train ride, and walked towards the shrine. On the way there, it rained..for about three minutes.. which left Ranma and Nodoka wet. Ranma patted himself down. "Good thing I'm still a guy," sighed Ranma, "I'd hate to meet this Masaki family in cursed form." Nodoka nodded in agreement, "Yes that kind of thing does seem to cause you problems doesn't it." "Ya, but I still switch forms sometimes," started Ranma, "like if I'm hit by water when I'm not paying attention."

"By the way Mom, did the divorce papers get filed?"

"Yes, by noon tomorrow, Genma will no longer be part of the Saotome Clan or have any access to the Clan's holdings."

"That's good, I don't think he deserves to have anything good happen to him."

"It also means that the people Genma's cheated will find him, now that the Saotome's contacts aren't keeping him hidden!" said Nadoka with a smile.

This chapter is not finished


End file.
